Bad Girlfriend
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Songfic to THEORY OF A DEAD MAN's Bad Girlfriend. A dancer meets the man that takes him home. Explicit cussing.


_My girlfriends a **** magnet_

High blue stilettos and shapely legs.

_My girlfriend gotta have it_

Tight blue jean cut-off shorts barely covered a round butt and met big hips. A slim belly the color of cream met with a small mid drift showing tank t-shirt that was an aquamarine color like the stilettos. White hair hung loose in a half shadowed face and bracelets banged together on thin creamy wrists.

_She's hot, cant stop, up on stage doing shots_

The song blared through the loud speakers and the lights on the stage were dim, the blue standing out as the dancer walked across the stage.

_Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell_

The pole was daunting; standing right in the middle of the stage but it was just another partner. The dancer was no newbie and he knew the tricks of the game. The bell rang earlier than any of the other performances.

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town_

The dancer left the stage, mingling with the crowd, after the bell rang, quickly picking three different partners to dance with.

_Grab her a**, actin' tough,_

The dancer winced as his backside was roughly assaulted. All part of the job, he muttered to himself and turned shadowed chocolate orbs towards the perpetrator.

_Mess with her, she'll f**k you up_

Crimson hues, framed with white, stared back in amusement and wonder, a smirk crossing the man's face.

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_ _comin' back to my place tonight!_

The dancer danced her way back to the stage, ignoring his encounter in favor of doing his job.

_She likes to shake her a**_

He'd been doing this routine for a total of one week, a fairly new routine, but he had been doing this clubbing activity as a night job for three years. He knew his way around the pole.

_She grinds it to the beat_

And he knew his way on the pole as he finished his routine.

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

Crimson hues were waiting for him backstage. No words were spoken, and no greetings made, but the dancer was sure that a couple walls were dented and that chunks of white hair were floating in the hallway and threading in between his fingers.

_I like to strip her down_

Clothes lost down the hallway, and a dressing room was occupied.

_She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND_

Deep rumbling noises followed by lighter, softer ones echoed throughout the hallway, drowned out by the next loud song.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along_

A deep voice sang to the lyrics, enjoying the lighter voice's accompaniment of giggles and moans.

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

A dancer half dressed looked around blearily and spotted the keys left on the armrest of the couch. He grabbed them and stuck them in the tiny pockets of his shorts as he slipped them on.

_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
but she's coming back to my place tonight_

An empty nightclub and glances from the other dancers greeted him as he reached the door to leave.

_I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go  
but I'm gonna find out later tonight  
_

A car roared to life and drove the opposite way from home.

_She likes to shake her a**  
She grinds it to the beat_

Keys jangled in the key hole and a door knob turned. Crimson hues met him again and he was more than happy to be slammed into the nearest wall.

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down_

Kisses rain over a cream body and noises follow in the wake of a carnal pursuit.

_She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND  
_

Sheets around his waist in a foreign bed.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right  
Does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life?_

He rolled over onto a strong chest and was greeted with a deep rumble. He snuggled closer to the sound.

_(My girlfriends a **** magnet)  
(My girlfriends gotta have it)  
_  
_She's a gold digger  
Now I figure out its over, pull the trigger  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

The bills were getting hard to pay.

_Look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly, man she's hot_ _and fixed to be, the future ex-Miss Connolly!_

Yelling filled the kitchen.

_She likes to shake her a**_

The yelling stopped when the two participants got closer.

_She grinds it to the beat_

They spent another night in bed, their problems forgotten.

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down_

Clothes littered the floor as the sun came through the window.

_She's naughty to the end_

The man pulled the dancer closer and rumbled in his ear.

_You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND_

She's a bad bad girlfriend

she's a bad bad girlfriend  


"Ryou," rumbled the deeper voice, and the lighter voice giggled, the noise dancing with the sun beams before one of them shut the blinds.

_She's Bad Bad Girlfriend_

That night the last noise in the dark room was the lighter voice, "Bakura," it spoke gently and the words drifted through the night.

A/N: This is rated M mostly for explicit content of the song (though I censored it because I don't want this to be too bad) 

I wrote this song because I wanted a songfic with Ryou/Bakura with Bad Girlfriend in it and no one had it! I have other stories coming so watch my site!

I LOVE reviewers! Click the button!


End file.
